Miraculous Conscience and Miracle
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: A miracle is one thing but two may be a conscience. Elliot and Olivia at it again! Enjoy and happy holidays


**Own story, not SVU**

Christmas was three days away and Olivia hadn't gone shopping yet. She wanted to get all of her friend's gifts and the Stabler kids something, but she hadn't had any time.

"Damn why did I wait so late," she cursed herself.

She was at work, but decided to look online for some quick holiday gifts. She found gifts for Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey, Melinda, and the kids, but nothing for Elliot.

"What could I get Elliot," she asked herself.

She wanted his gift to be special, she had waited a long time for him and he was finally hers now. She and Elliot had been dating for nine months, but no one knew, they only assumed.

Olivia knew that soon enough they would have to tell everyone if they wanted their relationship to progress. The first people they would have to tell would be his kids.

Elliot walked in and broke her train of thought as he asked her what she was doing.

Olivia looked up, "Elliot, I think we should tell the kids about us tonight over dinner."

Elliot looked up and asked, "What made you decide this?"

"Because El, they need to know, they already like me so I don't see a problem," Olivia confirmed.

"Hey, I'm ready when you are," Elliot said.

"Good, I want tonight to be special so can we take them out for dinner?" asked Olivia.

Elliot chuckled seeing how wound up Olivia was getting about this and fell in love with her even more. They rest of the day, they worked hard on two cases and finally at eight they had made an arrest. They left the precinct and headed to pick up the kids from Kathy's house.

As they walked up the steps to the front door, Lizzie was peering out of the window as they walked up. She ran to the door and opened it before running to Olivia and almost knocking her over to give her a hug.

"Olivia!" hollered Lizzie.

"Well hi there Lizzie, how are you?" asked Olivia.

Elliot felt his heart melt as his children took so easily to Olivia. They loved her and knew they could always go to her if they ever needed to. Olivia had fallen in love with Elliot's kids as well, seeing as though she didn't have any of her own; she made it a point to always be available to his. They all went back into the house where Kathy and John, Kathy's new boyfriend, was standing.

Kathy looked at Elliot and Olivia and asked what their plans were for the holiday. Although Kathy cheated on Elliot and had a new man, she hated the fact that she had basically pushed Elliot into Olivia's lap.

Elliot looked up at John as he grabbed for Olivia's hand and said, "Finish decorating the trees, buying more gifts, cooking, and the usual."

"What about you two?"

Kathy looked up at John and smiled, "Same I guess."

Maureen walked up to Olivia and said, "Olivia we need to talk, I need some advice on something."

Olivia said, "No problem hun, when we go shopping we will duck off and go get a coffee and talk."

Elliot was ease-dropping but didn't say anything. He seen Kathleen and Dickie coming downstairs with their suitcases and asked them how much stuff were they bringing. Lizze was hugging her mom goodbye while the other kids just told them bye and headed for Elliot SUV.

They arrived at Elliot's apartment and started putting their suitcases in their rooms. Elliot had a four bedroom apartment so Lizzie and Dickie had to share a room. They put all their stuff up and met back in the living room with Elliot and Olivia.

When they all came out, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch and Elliot had just kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. The kids walked over and just stared.

Maureen asked, "What's going on?"

Elliot and Olivia jumped as they realized the kids had entered the room. Dickie ran and jumped into Olivia's lap undoing his father's hand from hers and wrapping her arms around him. Olivia just started laughing and Elliot shook his head.

Kathleen looked and asked, "Umm what is going on here?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and Olivia spoke.

"Kids, your father and I have been dating for nine months now."

"We know we should've told you all but-

Olivia was cut off as Lizze ran and jumped onto her dad and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck really tight. Olivia was glad Dickie and Lizzie were ok with it but she wanted to know if Maureen and Kathleen felt the same.

Elliot looked at his older daughters awaiting a response. Kathleen looked at Maureen and Maureen looked at Kathleen before they both let out a squeal. They ran over to everyone else and started hugging Olivia as they all piled on top of her. Elliot sat there overjoyed as he tickled his kids so they could let Olivia catch her breath.

They all went out to get pizza and celebrate their daddy's new girlfriend and their new second mother. The kids had bonded with Olivia so knowing that this would be the woman to make their father happy again just made it feel more right. They didn't have to go through filling her out and having awkward dinners with her.

"Hey guys, what are we going to get Olivia this Christmas?" asked an excited Lizzie.

"Good question Lizzie, I guess when we go shopping tomorrow we'll all go off and find Liv's gift," said Kathleen.

As the kids sat and plotted out what they were going to get Olivia, Olivia and Elliot sat on the other side of the table talking about their relationship and the kids. This would be Olivia's first Christmas with a family and she wanted to make it memorable. She asked the kids if they wanted to go home and bake cookies and finish decorating and they all said yes in unison.

They went to the grocery store and bought three packs of precut cookies, milk, sprinkles, icing, drinks, and some snacks for the kids. They got home and went to work in the kitchen. Elliot's phone started ringing as he went into the living room to answer it. When he got off the phone, he walked into the kitchen and pulled Olivia into his bedroom to talk.

"What's going on El," asked Olivia with concern in her voice.

Elliot sat on his bed not speaking.

"El, what's the deal, who was on the phone," Olivia tried sounding calm.

"It was Kathy, she said that she wants me back and she said that she will do anything for me if I come back to her."

Olivia felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach; she couldn't believe what she was hearing_. "What made her call and say something like that, not to mention what was she going to tell John"_ Olivia thought.

Olivia could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes as she turned to walk out of his room. She stopped and turned around then asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Elliot could fill his chest tighten but didn't say a word. Too many thoughts were running through his head for him to think. Olivia stood there for what seemed like hours and decided time was up. She reached for the door and walked out. She was grabbing her jacket and scarf when Lizzie ran up to her and asked her where she was going.

Olivia looked down with sorrow in her eyes but decided for the kids' sake that leaving like that was not a good idea. She put her stuff back down as she looked into Elliot's bedroom and seen his still sitting there in the same position. She wanted to know what was going through Elliot's mind, but decided that the kids needed her attention right now.

Elliot was trying to process what had just happened. He loved Olivia with all his heart and knew he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but he had never heard Kathy beg and plead to have him back. He wanted to know was Kathy serious or was she just doing this to break him and Olivia apart. Elliot fell air get caught in his throat as he seen a flash of Olivia leaving and never coming back. He loved Kathy, but she was his past, but now he wasn't sure if he had a future with Olivia.

As her question played in his head over and over, he realized he hadn't answered her nor had he stopped her from leaving. _"What the hell was I thinking, "He_ asked himself.

He jumped up and ran into the living room but stopped dead in his tracks as he seen the woman he hoped to one day call his wife in the kitchen with his children having a ball. They were decorating the cookies and playing in dough because they had put all the cookies together.

"There you are dad, were wondered where you had gone," said an ecstatic Kathleen.

"Come help Olivia in the kitchen."

Elliot knew Olivia wasn't going to talk to him so he went to get his camera and keep distance away from her. He started snapping as everyone was laughing and playing and having a great time.

Olivia was putting up a damn good façade and she and Elliot both knew it. She smiled bright for the camera and put cheer in a saddened heart because like she had said earlier, "She was going to make this the most memorable Christmas."

After they had made the cookies and finished the tree, Elliot told them to get ready for bed so they would be ready for tomorrow.

Olivia and Elliot sat in Lizzie and Dickie's room as they read them a bedtime story and watched them fall asleep. As they left, Olivia started heading for the door when Elliot grabbed her arm. Olivia yanked her arm away as tears started streaming down her face. She started putting on her coat as she heard Elliot began to speak.

"I am so sorry for not answering you, I was in shock and couldn't process everything," Elliot told her in her most sincere voice.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize us and our relationship, I love you with all my being and there is nothing Kathy can say to get me to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Olivia stayed turned around, but listened and processed everything he said. Once he seen that she wasn't heading for the door, he walked around to face her. He saw her tears and how red her face had gotten as he pulled her into his arms to hold her.

She fought him but he never let her go as she started to tire and fell into his chest. She could feel his breath on her face and heard the rhythm of his heart. It shocked her to find that they were the same.

Olivia looked up into Elliot sea blue eyes and seen that there was love and passion and honesty in them. She knew Elliot and she knew when he was being full of it and when he was serious.

He looked down at her and was glad he could see a glimpse of hope twinkle in her right eye. He walked her over to the couch and engulfs her with his big strong arms.

Olivia found her voice and asked, "Are you still in love with her?"

Elliot said, "I will always love her, but I am in love with one and only one person and she is lying in my arms right now."

Olivia felt reassurance at his words and knew that he really and truly loved her. They went to bed that night and Olivia fell asleep in Elliot's arms with her faced hidden in the crevice of his neck.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee being made. When she entered the kitchen, there stood Maureen in her pjs.

"Sweetie, why are you up so early," asked Olivia looking at the clock and seeing it was only seven twenty.

Maureen smiled, "Just got up, my body woke me up."

Olivia smiled at her as she got a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself some coffee.

She sat down next to Maureen on the couch and asked, "Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

Maureen started laughing and said, "Wow, our little cup of coffee and talk was supposed to be at a nice coffee shop, not daddy's living room."

Olivia laughed as she listened to the teenager.

Maureen said, "Ok, so there is this guy who I'm really into, but I don't want to make it obvious, what should I do?"

Olivia asked, "Well how old is he and where did you meet him?"

"He's 20 and I met him at school," said Maureen.

"Well the age isn't bad, does he know you like him?" asked Olivia.

"I think he knows I would give him a chance, but not really," said Maureen.

"Do you know if he likes you?" Olivia asked.

Maureen looked into his cup and said, "He has told me twice that he would like to take me out, but every time we plan something, something comes up."

"Is he blowing me off?"

Olivia chuckled, "Depends, what does he say when he says you can't go out?"

"The first one was he had gotten sick, the second he got called into work, and the third he had a paper due," Maureen said with a sarcastic look on her face.

Olivia said, "Well sweetie, if he's really interested then he'll whatever it takes to see you and be with you, for now, just let it go and focus on someone else."

"Or something else like school," said Elliot walking into the kitchen and scaring Olivia and Maureen to death.

"El how much did you hear," asked Olivia.

"Enough and if he can't come up with better excuses, find a better guy Mo," said Elliot in a fatherly voice.

Ten thirty rang out as the kitchen clock when off and everybody got up and got ready to go to the mall. They got there and everyone stuck together at first.

Olivia pulled the kids to the side when Elliot was talking to a friend and asked them what she should get their father.

Kathleen said, "A watch would be good, I know he really wants a new one."

Lizzie said, "How about some clothes, everybody likes clothes."

Dickie chimed in, "Get him a motorcycle so he can be cool and a black leather jacket."

All the girls started laughing and Dickie got mad. They started walking again and Maureen pulled Olivia aside and said, "You could give dad you, for Christmas."

Olivia looked crazy but said, "Where are you going with this?"

"Well you two have been friends forever and between me and you Kathleen and I use to secretly wish you were our mother so that way dad would be happy," said Maureen with a chuckle.

"Marry the man you have waited your whole life for, marry my father and put the happiness back in his life that he's missing."

Olivia was shocked but pleased when Maureen told her that. The kids went their way, Olivia went her way and Elliot went his way and they said they would meet up in an hour at the food court. The kids got Olivia a sweater and two pairs of pants. Maureen and Kathleen bought her a cute little teddy in Victoria Secret along with some body lotion from bath and body works.

Elliot bought the kids clothes, toys, and shoes and even got them wrapped before they met back up. Elliot pasted Sparkle's jewelry store as he thought about how magical it would be if he were to propose to Olivia on Christmas or New Years. He walked in and bought her a necklace and earrings before looking over the engagement rings. He saw two that he liked and decided to get them, but he didn't know what size she wore. He called Kathleen and asked her what size her class ring was because he remembered that Olivia had let her try on her class ring before they went to buy her one.

Kathleen told her father it was a size six and hung up.

Elliot bought the 14carrot while gold diamond and stuffed it in his pocket. He was so happy that he was going to give the woman of his dreams such a beautiful future.

Olivia was on the other side of the store and saw Jewelers' and decided that's where she would get Elliot engagement band. She looked at bands for about thirty minutes until one popped out at her. It had two intricate designed and a spot to engrave a message. She bought it then engraved the date of when they started dating into it.

They all met up at the food court, bags in everybody's hands. Kathleen handed Elliot back his discover card and said, "Dad you may want to get a higher limit."

Everybody laughed but Elliot and told him that if they went over the limit he gave them, they were in trouble.

That night, they ordered in and had movie night. At elven o'clock everyone opened one gift before heading off to bed.

Elliot came out the bathroom and seen Olivia in her new teddy and was amazed.

"Damn babe," is all he could muster.

"That teddy doesn't do you justice."

Olivia gave him a seductive look and said, "Glad someone noticed."

He crawled into bed and started kissing her. He rolled over on top of her and kisses her passionately.

"Elliot, the kids are here, no way," said Olivia between kisses.

Elliot rolled off of her then said, "Babe, they will be sleep, and I promise to be quiet."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Let's cuddle tonight, tomorrow may be a different story."

"Merry Christmas!" all the kids screamed as they jumped onto Elliot's bed smoothing him and Olivia.

"Merry Christmas" Olivia chimed back as she started tickling Lizzie and Dickie.

"Who's ready to open gifts?"

Everybody hollered me as they ran into the living room.

"Merry Christmas honey" said Olivia looking down into Elliot's eyes.

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning babe" Elliot said.

They got up and put on some clothes as they entered the living room. Elliot started taking pics of all the kids opening their gifts. Olivia and Elliot decided to open their gifts after the kids so when the time came, Olivia was the first to go.

Olivia opened the two gifts from the kids. She got a sweater and some pants. Olivia gave them all a hug and told them thank you. Next gift was Elliot's and Olivia's face fell flush when he handed her two small boxes. The first one was the necklace and the second the earrings.

Elliot said, "The last gift you'll have to open after me because I want to really capture your face."

Olivia smiled as she grabbed her gift for Elliot, thinking_, "Not once you see mine."_

Elliot held the big box and as he opened it, there was a smaller box, after he opened the smaller box, there was another. After the third small box, there his gift was and he was in total shock. Maureen grabbed the camera and started videotaping his reaction.

He couldn't say anything so Olivia spoke.

"El I have loved you for quite some time now, I even loved you when I shouldn't have, but in this point of my life, I know I can't live without you, will you marry me?" She asked with love, passion, and uncertainty in her voice.

Elliot kept looking at his gift as he went to the closet and took out the tiny box that he had put in his jacket pocket yesterday.

We walked back over and said," I can only marry you under one condition."

Everybody gave him a surprising looking waiting to hear what the condition would be.

"What condition El" Olivia asked with worry in her voice.

"You promise to love and cherish, have and to hold from this day forward, until death do us part because I was about to propose to you," said Elliot.

"Oh My God," hollered Kathleen and Maureen.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and over-whelming joy as she leaped into Elliot's arms shouting yes. The kids jumped up and pulled both of them down onto the couch and started laughing.

Not only was Olivia surprised but so were the kids. They both loved each other a lot to propose at the same time. What a great conscience and miracle all wrapped up into one. Merry Christmas!

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas and was blessed with family and friends. **

**R&R please!**


End file.
